Science Betrays
Science Betrays is a story written by Ominotago... (Whisper your secrets) 00:02, April 29, 2012 (UTC), do not edit without permission. Science Betrays is a story about the character Miracle Salvatore, daughter of Damon and Elena. She falls in love in the town of Torrentun with a human boy. Her parents don't know as she won't tell them. Then, her human love betrays her. This is the story of how chemistry should not be messed with, especially when miracles are involved. Prologue Скъпо дневниче, Вървимотново. Ме, мамо, татко. Преминаването отнашата прекраснадома си тукв България. Направете резервно копиенаграда, близо дотрябвашемиродно място. Обичаммама, но азмразя, че тяиска от насда се движи назад.Това е първата мигодинае наистинабезсмъртен, нестарееневече, заби вчетиринадесет. Искам да бъдав България, неглупавTorrentun, или каквото и дасе нарича. Всекиговори английски. Мамамиитаткоговорят английски език,въпрекифакта, че не смедори и тамоще. Тяказва, "практикаправи перфектни".Аз не искамдатрябвада се говориглупавоанглийски. Аз искам да говорямидебелбългарски. Мамае глупаво, ниенямадапродължи дългов този град. Тук ми харесва.... Какво ще се случиМарияиYoki, когато съм си отишла. Ще можемда си бъдем приятели. Азне знам вече. Азсъмуплашен. Мамаи таткосаме викада се кача насамолета. Аз съмги пренебрегва. Искам дазавършатози запис,доказващ, азне съмискат да отидатдаTorrentun. Това е, което съм написалдаYoki и Мари: Слънцето щеслизат, Азще се повиши. Погледнете, коитосе мръщят, Направетего промените. Иди исиотиватоттози кръг, Запомни ме накръгвеселив движение. Надявам се, четова им харесва. Папасена горния етаж. Азнаистинатрябва да отидасега. Сбогом, моя сладкадневник, доTorrentun. ~ Miracle РоузСалваторе, Мира. ---- ENGLISH VERSION OF DIARY ENTRY: Dear Diary, We're moving again. Me, Mama, Papa. Moving from our lovely home here in Bulgaria. Back to a town near my supposed birth-place. I love Mama, but I hate that she wants us to move back. It's my first year of being truly immortal, not aging anymore, stuck at fourteen. I want to be in Bulgaria, not stupid Torrentun or whatever it's called. Everyone speaks English. Mama is making me and Papa speak English despite the fact we're not even there yet. She says 'practice makes perfect'. I don't want to have to speak silly English. I want to speak my thick Bulgarian. Mama is silly, we will not last long in this town. I like it here....What will happen to Maria and Yoki when I'm gone. Will we still be friends. I don't know anymore. I'm scared. Mama and Papa are calling me to get on the plane. I'm ignoring them. I want to finish this entry proving I'm not wanting to go to Torrentun. This is what I wrote to Yoki and Mari: Sun will go down, I will rise. Look at that frown, '' ''Make it change. Go and go on that round, Remember me on the merry go round. I hope they like it. Papa is coming upstairs. I really have to go now. Goodbye, my sweet diary, until Torrentun. ~ Miracle Rose Salvatore, Mira. ''Chapter One - Cousin Nicole - WIP'' I stared at the house in front of me. With Papa being so rich, I thought we'd be living in a normal house, perhaps a manor at least. Not some scrappy little cottage. Brick walls dirty, the tiles on the roof broken at the corners. It looked like some old ladies cottage with tiny and big flower pots here and there. There was the scent of cookies coming in, as we were right in the town. The town was small, but bigger than Mystic Falls. It was wear we would be meeting Uncle Steffie to come pick us up. We had to sit, outside, this little cottage for another five minutes. Waiting for a vampire uncle of mine to pick us up. Who I haven't seen in a whole two years. Just great, peachy right? "Turn that frown upside down, sweetheart. It makes you look like you're hungry." Mama spoke to me, voice strong. "Ich sorge mich, warum, Mama?" ''I care why, Mama? ''I spoke in German, because last time I spoke in Bulgarian, she snapped at me and took my diary away, that was on the flight here. "English, daughter. Or else you will not get that book of yours back." She snapped again, guess I was wrong. I looked down to the flower and flicked my hair in front of my eyes. "Oh sweetheart, my little miracle, I am sorry. I just want to impress my old friend, Sally, who moved here a few years ago. She said she loved it and knew that she couldn't wait to see me again. She hoped I had not changed. I want to impress, Sally. Understand for me, sweet Miracle?" Mama spoke to me in a tired, wishing tone. "Mama...Okay...I will speak..this language...for you." I said back to her softly. "Thank you, sweet little angel. Your Papa is near the fence, let us see what is causing him to be there." She replied and ran to Papa. I followed her. For my fourteen years, I was oddly affectionate with my parents. Most would push them away and things like taht. Not me. At fourteen, I was more affectionate than I was at five. I believe it is the bond. A mix of parents, vampires, and sires. Cause technically, I am a vampire sired by them, but stronger due to only their blood in my veins creating my blood. I opened my arms up to Papa and he rolled his arms but picked me up anyway and I snuggled into his neck. "Here is Saint Stefan, my girls. Let's go meet him." He spoke after a while and I jumped down, running up to a black car. "Come on in, I ain't got all day Damon!" Uncle Steffie yelled out the window. The car drive to the Salvatore Boarding House was boring, but I didn't mind since I was happy to see Uncle Steffie again. I stepped out with Papa and ran inside, before they could even reach the door. I thundered up the steps and onto the top floor where I ran to the end hall. At the end, there was a single door. A deadlock locked it and I smiled. Thank you Uncle Steffie. I reached forward to touch the door when I heard someone gasp behind me. "What do you think you're doing? Who are you? How did you get in here? The voice said as I whipped around. A girl stood before me. She was taller than me and looked around sixteen, maybe seventeen. She had a slim waist which I was envious of and a lovely figure. Blonde hair tumbled down her shoulders in dead, un-natural straight strands. Green eyes glared at me in anger, holding a fire against her pale skin. A simple green dress on and she looked like a goddess. Or a vampire. "Who are YOU?! This is my house, I can be here whenever I want." I snapped at her. "I'm Emeralda Lily Salvatore, this is the Salvatore Boarding House, ''stray." ''She hissed at me. "''Stray?! ''I'm Miracle Rose Salvatore, I can do what I want. Heir to the Salvatore family, idiot. Anyway, only Uncle Stefan is a Salvatore besides me and Papa and he aint married." I said. "Of course he's married. Are you dim-witted or just plain ignorant? Stefan Salvatore is married to Sally Burke, my mother. I'm his daughter. I'll let you know I'm the heir to the Salvatore family, for I'm older than you, obviously squirt!" She yelled. "What is going on? Oh Emma....Mira....Damn..." Uncle Stefan spoke as he and my parents and some random blonde lady flashed upstairs. "''She ''thinks that she's a Salvatore and heir! She's not!" Emeralda, or Emma, said. "I am, idiot!" I yelled at her in frustration. "Hush Miracle, hush." Mama spoke harshly. "Yeah "Mira", ''hush. ''" Emma said in a hiss and my mama looked shocked. "Emma, stop it. This is your cousin, Miracle. She's Uncle Damon's daughter. And yes, she is heir to the Salvatore family" Uncle Stefan said as Emma looked shocked. "WHAT IS GOING ON!" I screamed. Everyone froze and they gestured for me and Emma to go downstairs. We sat in the drawing room and waited for the adults to speak. "Well....This is my wife Damon, Elena. Sally, this is my brother Damon and his wife Elena along with your neice Miracle Rose." Stefan started. Chapter Two - Little Miss Perfect Ain't So Perfect Category:Story